Soul eater,The murder of the Kishin who is the guilty one?
by Lilith The Skull Hunter
Summary: The kishin has been murdered and who is the guilty one?This is a work in progress guys so yeah


It starts out in a fancy restraunt with Tsubaki and Asura on a romantic date,Maka,Liz,Patty,Crona,Blackstar,Soul and Mifune are spying on those 2 until,Asura needs to go wash his face when he got in a restroom a shadowy figure comes behind and blood starts pouring out of his stomach and head...you know what happened he's...been...killied,Asura lets out a loud stops what they're doing Tsubaki is the first to the scene (even though it happened in the boys restroom)the reaper cops come as quickly as they come they check the cameras(I know what some of you are thinking)the figure was wearing a tall hat and a cane with black covers around his or her cane the suspects think it was exalibur but all he said was FOOL!so we let him go...for now...Death is beinng ressurected he knows who did it because his soul around the city can sense everything sadly he can't talk at all Tsubaki is crying..AGAIN...Maka,soul,Liz and Mifune try to find out what happened Kid waits by his father's ressurection shine Crona is hiding with Patty because she's scared that it was Bloody Mary and her next target is her the story starts now...

Maka:Hmm Soul a Long hat witha cane and a black cloak anyone other than that exalibur bitch you think?

Soul:Hmmm nah

Mifune:I do

Maka:Who?

Mifune:Rember when I used to work for Acrachnephobea

Maka/Soul:Yeah

Mifune:I think it was that mosquito guy...but wait he's dead

Maka:Great we were about to get a lead hmm

Well now lets move on to where Tsubaki is on her bed in her apartment room

Tsubaki:...Asura...My p-puppy...slain...who would do such a thing? *Sniff*

?:Well shit im fricking dead and now my ghost follows you

Tsubaki:Asura?

Asura:Hell yes its me

Asura removes his scarves on his head

Tsubaki:*Gasp*It really is you

Asura:Yeah it is but really dont touch me it feels weird and your body will freeze I dont want that to happen to you...or me

Tsubaki:Well how are you here?

Asura:While I was being ressurected I used part of my soul to form a ghost soul

Tsubaki:I thought that was impossible shouldn't your soul have been eaten?

Asura:Umm someone did eat my soul actually one of the souls I ate

Tsubaki:An Decoy soul?

Asura:Yeah well bye bye my beautiful Tsubaki,my love *Asura thinking*Ill suprise her later

Tsubaki:Bye my cute puppy you certainly lifted my spirits

After that we go to Crona and Patty

Patty:Lift the Gates!Ready the Cannons defend this fortress against bloody Mary!

Crona:Yes captain!

Patty:Just you wait Mary and Origami Giraffe you will suffer our cannons!

?:Hello my daughter

A woman with one red eye apears out of nowhere

Crona:B-b-b-b-b-b-bloody M-m-m-mary?!

Medusa:No stupid im you're mom

Crona Thinking:I dont know why but im going to hug here

Medusa:Aww my child do you miss me?

Ok I got no ideas after that so ill come up with something during the story ok well its the next day and everyone including Tsubaki patty Crona and Medusa talk about the murder

Tsubaki:Umm guys can I show you something?

Everyone:What?

Tsubaki:Ok you can come out now!

Asura:H-hey Asura says deperessingly

Tsubaki:Why are you so sad?

Asura:I cant see yo anymore im...running out of time

Maka:What?

Asura:I cant explain it

HERES WHAT REALLY HAPPENED

Demon:Hello..Asura..

Asura:Who are you?

Demon:...Haha thats not important for now long story short i can see everything i want to show you somthing...hahahaha

The Demon show Asura a fake memory of Tsubaki hating him he trys to erase the memory of Tsubaki and Asura in a relationship

Tsubaki:why would I go out with you?you're the kishin everyone hates you me the most because you hat blackstar

Asura:...

Tsubaki:Goodbye

After Tsubaki goes inside and the memory is over...well see for your self

Asura:Love really is..useless..I should just kill her like I did to Arachne...

Demon:Hahahaha here give her this drink it will poison her and she will suffer...

Now we go back to here

Asura:S-s-s-s-Tsubaki h-h-here

Asura hands over a bottle of water withe a slight bit of purple coloring

Tsubaki:Thanks im thirsty

Asura muttering:St-st-step death...love...death...step into the circle of the angel of love... and death

Blackstar:What?

But Asura dissapears

After a few days...Tsubaki has come down with an uncureable virus and reported to be in the hospital oh and Death and Asura has been revived

Maka:How could have this happened?

Blackstar:Asura...GOD DAMN ASURA!he poisoned you..Damn you Asura

Tsubaki:I head what he said...he said,"Step,love,death,Step into the circle of the angel of lovae and death

Soul:What does that mean?

Maka:That demon he tricked Asura into killing her its that demon that nearly consumed us of madness but this..he's gone to far

:Umm visitors sorry but you have to go our patient Tsubaki is it?has to rest

Everyone:Ok

After a few hours Tsubaki falls to sleep and Asura sneaks his way in in and sit nexts to Tsubaki on her bed

Asura:She hates me...I hae her...but why am I here?...I dont get it..I dont get anything...im the Kishin...we're beast meant to kill and grow...my...my love?Why why did i do this to her...im a fail im im a discrace...

Tsubaki:No..you are not a fail you are not a discrace you are...my puppy

Asura:I thought you-you hated me?

Tsubaki:Why would I?I want to spend...my...last...moments...with...you...

Asura:No...No...No no no no no!Im a complete asshole believing that damned demon

Tsubaki:...Please...be...confident..of yourself

as Asura leans down to give her a last kiss Tsubaki also leans up those 2 holds hands as they kiss

Asura:I will always love you...

Tsubaki:Me t-to

As the Heart rate sensor or whatever machine starts slowing down and down and down until theres a long silence with only the sound of the freaking annoying bEEEEP

Asura:Damn Step I love her and ill die of love...I see why its so important only one way...sacrifice myself

Now lets go to the point where Asura and everyone else is in lord deaths room Asura sits at the edge silently crieing and muttering

Blackstar:SO my weapons dead!?

Blackstar runs over to Asura and starts umm kicking him

Blackstar:You bitch!its all your fault! you should die! your a discrace!

Asura:Tsubaki...

Blacckstar:Its all your fault!

Asura:Tsubaki...

Asuras scarves lift up and starts choking black star

Maka/soul/patty:Blackstar!

Asura:Now you see here as his scarves start grabbing maka soul and patty if you say 1 more thing about that ill rip your head of

Blackstar:AHCK COUGH

Asura:Im going out Asura releases everyone

Later on Asura walks around death city...then he visits his shrine go to youtube and start playing sad piano music lol

Asura:Tsubaki...I I love you

As Asura collaspes on a dark magical circle his scarves marks and eyes start glowing red he sacrifices him self for Tsubaki,her figure apears infront of Asuras dieing body

Tsubaki:Asura!

Asura:Step...

Tsubaki:Asura...

As they both kiss each other one last time...the shrine's lights start to fade...meaning Asuras is at his last breaths

Tsubaki:Asura...*Flashback*why should I trust you?

Asura:Because you love me

Tsubaki:You know I do *Flashback over*

Asura:Here...Tsu...bak...I

Asura hands over a bright blood red diamond necklace

Tsubaki:No...

As Asuras final breath arrives his red eyes start to turn black while his hand at Tsubakis heart

Tsubaki:No...Asura...

Well please comment guys! I would love to hear what you think and im continueing this in a couple days or so,so sorry for the sad moment


End file.
